


Come Here Often?

by Marvelous_apparitions



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelous_apparitions/pseuds/Marvelous_apparitions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of unrelated Holtzbert one-shots. Smut, fluff, I can't promise a total lack of angst...<br/>I just love these two ghost girlfriends so much, and obviously can't help myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take Me Upstairs, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that one Celesbian interview clip...  
> Or, in other words, Holtz's shorts get ruined.

**Ch: 1  
Take Me Upstairs, Baby**

To sum up a much larger problem Jillian Holtzmann was having...Erin Gilbert apparently had a gigantic, shameless, completely unconscious oral fixation. And it was driving her absolutely INSANE. Holtz watched from across the room, sure she was barely containing the lust in her eyes - absolutely figuratively screwed if Erin happened to look over, in other words, but sadly not literally - as Erin sucked on the capped end of a red dry erase marker. _Sucked._ With probably enough force to pull the cap right off. Holtz took a moment to nervously wonder if what her friend was up to was honestly a choking hazard, but then the tip of sinfully pink tongue peaked out between Erin's puckered, distracted lips, and circled around the cap, before slipping back into the redhead's mouth. Fuuuuuuuuuuck. As Erin continued to ponder away at the long equation on the board, half turned from her and blissfully unaware, Holtzmann involuntarily suffered a full body shudder and accidentally loosened her grip on a now very, very sweaty monkey wrench. It clattered to the ground, and Erin turned, jumped. She pulled the marker out of her mouth with a _pop_.

Holtz actually would swear she _heard_ it from across the room.  
Oh God.  
Was it hot in here? Erin was smiling at her, head tilted, innocent.  
Oh _God._ A quiet, throaty groan slipped from her mouth, and she was so mortified she turned around, pretending to busy herself with the containment unit, completely missing the rapid flush of Erin's skin, and her subsequent smirk. Jillian Holtzmann was actually trembling. She ducked her head and leaned in to examine some "faulty wiring", silently pleading that the moment would pass by, when suddenly she felt a pair of slender, warm, no, _hot_ arms encircle her waist. She snapped upright, eyes widening, not attempting to turn around, "Uh" the only sound managing to stutter-trip out of her slack mouth.

"I thought all of your flirting was a joke, Holtz," Erin giggled into her ear.  
"Erin?" Holtzmann questioned softly, voice lilting upward in shock, as she unconsciously leaned back into the insistent embrace.  
"I want to try something," Erin whispered back, like it was a secret, "now that I know you've been watching."  
  
And suddenly, there was a flat palm up against the base of her skull, and slender fingers were closing into a fist in her hair, gripping expertly, "oh!" she gasped, voice high and strained, worried she could somehow be reading this situation wrong, and then her neck was being tilted upward, and oh, oh my GOD Erin's mouth was closing in toward her ear, "yes!" she urged breathlessly, her hands slipping from the containment unit and reaching back to pull at Erin's hips, pulling her against her. Erin flicked at her earlobe with her wet, warm, fucking gorgeous tongue before sucking - urging it into her mouth, "AH, hnnng, OH, hah - ah. " Holtzmann couldn't control the noises being pulled from her mouth, each subtle motion of Erin's perfect mouth seemed to be directly connected to her now pulsing clit. She was dripping, she - god, she knew how wet she was, could feel her boxer-briefs being ruined, couldn't stop a final "nnnnngh" being dragged out of her as she ran out of breath, and there was that popping noise again, only now she could _feel_ it too, as Erin Gilbert released her, a shaky hand being pulled from out of her mussed-up hair. And then there were both of those hot, heavy, beautiful arms around her waist again, hands loosely tugging her jacket, turning her around.   
  
She met Erin's eyes, bowlegged, shaky, keeping her thighs apart with intention, damnit, and just started half laughing, half gasping, "Holy - fu - Gilbert,...can...can you come upstairs with me right. Right now? Now would be great, oh god," she bit her lip, snapped her jaw shut, ground out "fuuuuuuuuuuck," and walked away, kicked a chair over without explanation - much to Erin's amusement despite the unbelievable haze of her lust -, and returned only to take Erin's hand and half drag, half run her up the stairs and into her bedroom/loft. Much to Erin's shock, by the time she even had the time to process what was happening Holtzmann was kicking her baggy canvas pants and then her underwear off, dragging Erin by the collar firmly on top of her as she fell backwards onto the bed, grunting, laughing, unable to form words anymore but thankfully Erin caught the drift as Holtzmann's hands pushed at her shoulders and then tugged at her hair as she obediently slid downward, grinning as Jillian's leverage in her hair was used to literally shove the most beautiful clit she'd ever seen - however quick, and desperate the glimpse was - indelicately into her mouth. She opened her lips slightly, tilted her tongue up to form a "U" and sucked experimentally, and oh my god Holtzmann, absolutely beautiful half undressed and arching against her own messy, blue-print covered mattress - shit, if she didn't fucking _scream_.   
She was coming. Instantly, helplessly trying to curl her entire body into Erin Gilbert's mouth, hands fisted so tight in Erin's hair that Erin groaned sinfully against her, the world going grey around Holtz as her vagina clamped down so hard she'd swear it hurt. It hurt so. fucking. _good_.   
  


"Erin Erin Erin Erin" Jillian began whisper muttering like a prayer over and over again as she came to, cupping Erin's neck and tugging up and forward, helping the older woman climb back up her body as best she could, but her arms and legs were like clouds, ethereal, limitless, unwilling to listen to her. Thankfully Erin managed on her own, and for their first kiss, Jillian tasted herself on her lips. She sighed and slipped her eyes closed, too sated to do any of the work, failing to deepen the kiss, so Erin gave up on her licking and merely began nibbling on her lower lip, completely aware and uncaring that the engineer was falling asleep on her, but eventually begrudgingly letting go, resting her head on the heavy coat that clearly wasn't coming off tonight. "Where did you come from?" Jillian wonderingly murmured as she faded away, "Where did you come from -  
  
Erin took it as a sort of "I love you", or an at least, "I like you"...but she'd ask her out in the morning, just to be sure. For now, though, she wasn't perfect, nor was she very tired, and so she'd happily lay here waiting for sleep to claim her, feeling more fucking smug than anyone else in the world. 

Thank god for dry erase markers, and her observational skills.

 


	2. Do it Like a Dude (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin's got this fantasy....  
> but it will take a lot for her to admit it. It's all in the way Jillian moves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so flattered by everyone who commented and left kudos on chapter one. I would LOVE prompts and suggestions for further chapters, whether they be get-togethers or established relationship ideas. Either way and any day, I'm game ;).
> 
> In this dirty ditty, Erin and Holtz have been together for a little while. The plot is inspired by, in general, the way the lesbian god that is Kate McKinnon carries herself, (and her crotch). Ladies....you all know what I'm talking about.

**Chapter 2:**  
**Do it Like a Dude pt 1**

Erin Gilbert loved everything about the way Jillian Holtzmann moved. How she danced all around as she worked, hips swinging and thrusting, and how she showed everything on her face when she was thinking...she could watch the engineer all day. Lately though, her thoughts had begun to shift from plain old adoration and attraction to a more insistent, otherworldly kind of lust, ever since Erin noticed the way  Holtzmann seemed to lead every motion and action with - well, and there was no better way to really say this - her vagina. Her pussy. To put it in Holtzmann's own vulgar (yet playful) terms - her cunt. Ugh.

Erin couldn't explain it, but the way Holtz's legs were thrown wide every time she'd sit seemed like an invitation. And then there was the way her girlfriend walked - like she knew she was packing something powerful, something delicious...something she herself knew how to treat right. She constantly had the kind of facial expression on that seemed to say _'I touch myself. A lot."_

Jillian slouched down in her seat, slinking lower to reach underneath the gadget she was repairing, her hips subtly re-adjusting as if to make sure what lay in the middle remained the center of the show, and Erin bit back a quiet moan. Ever since her first taste of Jillian several weeks ago, Erin couldn't get enough of making her girlfriend come. She couldn't get enough of Jillian kissing her. Couldn't get enough, either, of the way Holtzmann's hips ground down against her thigh as she straddled her, fingers slipping inside Erin with every forward thrust of her body, as if her fingers were in fact controlled by her crotch. 

Three nights ago, she had absolutely had enough, had finally found a solution to her current problem, was in fact hit with  what she would soon call one of her most brilliant ideas. She got up out of bed at 3 am and quietly turned on her laptop, and she did a little online shopping. And today, as she watched Holtzmann dangle her spread legs over the arms of her swivel chair, the knowledge that her silicone prize had finally arrived and was sitting unwrapped under her bed weighed heavy in her addled mind. How did you tell your girlfriend of a month and two days that you had purchased a strap-on, and needed more than air for her to fuck you straight through the mattress and into the floor? Was there a type of eVite that could be sent? Did she just walk up to her and ask? Or was what she needed to do more of...a woo, a delicate courtship? 

"Hey Er!" Jillian called, and Erin snapped out of it with a jolt, "come look at this, please. Thanks babe." Erin's eyebrows rose and she smiled a short, endeared smile as she walked up to her girlfriend's work table, peering down to where she assumed Holtzmann's head would be, if it wasn't hidden behind a mass of cables.   
"Do you see where there's a wire tangled?" She asked, and Erin spent a few minutes searching for the errant strand, finding it fairly quickly and rising back to her feet with a huff, eyes studiously trained away from Holtzmann's crotch in the brief moment it was so delectably eye-level. When she stood upright, she awkwardly coughed and began to turn to walk away, but changed her mind at the last minute.

"Hey Holtzmann - Jillian," she began, trying hard to hide the shakiness in her voice. Sensing the intriguing gravity in her girlfriend's tone, accompanied by no signs of sadness, which was fantastic, (but she could tell she was very nervous...) Jillian sat straight up, raised her right eyebrow and looked at her, her bright eyes clearly asking: _'What?'_

Erin licked her lips subconsciously, her color rising, "is it intentional, the way you...walk?"  
Holtzmann looked at her blankly, but seemed delighted just the same, if only for the attention she was getting and the high flush on her woman's face. Erin shook her head as if trying to clear it,  
"Or the way you sit? With everything just - " She threw her arms open wide as if welcoming an audience to some sort of show, which was honestly how she felt every time she looked between her girlfriend's legs, so it was fitting, really, and who was she kidding, she was absolutely failing at this. Jillian, on the other hand, looked as though Hanukkah had come early, and was grinning ear to ear in a way that was filthy.  
"Oh, I see. See something you like, sugarplum?" she leered, standing up and moving forward with swagger to get into Erin's space. Once in front of her she leaned in as if she was going to kiss her and playfully pinched at her hips instead, making Erin gasp and squirm ticklishly. "Y-yeah," she stuttered, pulling Jillian into her by her outrageously radioactive-looking belt buckle, "and I kind of have this fantasy."

Jillian's head ducked to nibble at Erin's neck, only nodding her head so that Erin could feel it, urging her on as she brought the sweet, pale skin between her teeth.  
"Jill I want you tofuckme" she rushed out, stifling a moan as her girlfriend found a weak spot between her ear. Jillian Holtzmann wasn't dumb, and she knew she fucked Erin Gilbert at least once a day, so she knew there was more that her girlfriend was holding back, "hmmm, yeah?" she teased between soft kisses along the column of Erin's jaw, grabbing a firm hold of Erin's lower back as the physicists knees began to buckle, "Tell me more," she hummed, voice husky with want. 

The pleasure coursing through her core combined with Holtzmann's obvious desire for her spurred Erin on, and she divulged it all, finally, pulling away from Jillian who all but whined until she found herself being pushed backwards against her workbench, one feisty woman standing above her, predatory almost, and God...what a nice eyeful that was.  
"I've been watching you show off your sexy hips and your incredible crotch to me all week, and it's too much!" Erin bit her lip and leaned into Holtzmann's ear, the warm breath making Jillian subtly flush, "I bought something special for you...it's in my room under my bed, and I want you to put it on."

Oh. 

_Ohhh._

Jillian Holtzmann's whole body suffered a simultaneous severe-blush situation, and she felt herself get wet instantly as she lunged forward to pull her girlfriend in a desperate, open-mouthed kiss, her tongue finding entry immediately, her hands grabbing at absolutely everything and anything, her hips nudging forward into Erin's hips with a new, purposeful insistence, fuck, like her body was _practicing._

"Fuck, Gilbert," she panted as her hips canted, as she snatched up a quick kiss in between every couple of words, "Erin, sweetheart, FUck. You're so fucking hot. I've never - I've...just, yes, _God!_ " She froze for a brief moment, pulled back and spoke with sudden clarity, only still out of breath, "just to be clear we are talking about a strap-on, right?"

Erin laughed and slapped her on the arm, the moment broken in the 'them' way that she honestly loved, "yes, genius! Now come on."

Jillian's grin spread wider than ever as she took Erin by the waist and escorted her with haste to Erin's bedroom, both of the quickly again becoming delirious with want. Fuck, this was happening, okay. Okay. God.  
  
Both of their pulses we're pounding in their ears as they walked through the threshold.  
They turned to each other and blushed hard.  
Erin made a show of double-locking the door. 

 


	3. Do it Like a Dude (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PWP. That's all this is guys. I'm not proud..no wait. I am, I am SO proud!  
> (Holtzmann wears the strap-on and it is good).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a kind of angsty idea for another (unrelated/new) chapter, and also a really fluffy one. Which do you all want first? Let me know! Thanks for all the love <3\. The speed that this fandom is growing gives me life.

**Do it Like a Dude pt 2**

 Holtzmann was hovering over Erin, her shirt unbuttoned and hanging open. Erin's hands reached up and cupped a pair of perfect, bra-less breasts as Holtz broke the space between them at last, falling on top of her with a moan and beginning to kiss her everywhere.   
  
"I've never...done this before" Jillian gasped, mouthing at Erin's neck, hands placed firmly on her lover's hips, her own hips beginning to subconsciously move upwards, searching for friction. Erin giggled, squirming to get closer to Holtzmann's mouth and perfect tongue as it trailed down towards her partially-exposed collarbone. "You haven't?" she teased, then moaned as her girlfriend's hips found purchase, nudging against her clit through too many layers of clothes, "then who have I been falling into bed with every night?"  
  
Holtzmann's laugh came out as more of a growl as she sat up to all but rip Erin's shirt off of her body, thanking the gods that her girlfriend was wearing a front-clasp bra as she undid that as well. She laid back down on top of her and sucked an erect nipple into her mouth, lightly biting down when she heard Erin moan loudly, which made her shriek so fucking prettily in response. After placing a few tender kisses, she lifted her head and grinned, "I meant I've never fucked with a strap-on, gorgeous."  
  
Erin canted her hips up sharply searching for friction, groaning at the implication of being Jillian Holtzmann's first _anything_ , she couldn't help but look shocked.   
  
"How - " more gasping for air, as Holtz slid down to start teasing at the zipper of her jeans (with _her teeth_. Of course...), "how is that even possible? You walk around like - oh God - " Holtz now had her jeans worked down to her thighs (her hands had thankfully joined in to help) and couldn't resist pressing a quick kiss to Erin's panty-covered clit as her slender, deft hands worked the denim down towards her ankles, "you walk around like you'd know exactly what to do with a dick!" Erin exclaimed, giggling and then sighing as Holtz playfully nibbled at the inside of her calves, and then moved up towards her thighs.  
  
"Mhmm, is that right? Tell me more." Holtzmann's voice was thick with want as she did away with Erin's underwear in a swift motion. She grabbed Erin's hips and shot a filthy wink and smirk up at the beautiful redhead before using her newfound leverage to pull the most perfect pussy into her mouth. Erin's head dropped back with a cry of, "Jilli!" as Holtz latched onto her clit and began to suck, ever so slightly, trailing light circles with her tongue around the sensitive outer skin that sheathed it. Erin propped her legs up and over Jillian's shoulders without being prompted to do so, causing Holtzmann to groan against her in approval. When Erin started to buck against her, finding a rhythm to chase, Holtz ducked down and entered her with her tongue slowly, drawing it out so much that Erin forgot to breathe, gasping for air and letting out a high pitched whine when the slender muscle finally reached as far as it would go. She spread her legs wide, nearly slipping off of her girlfriend's shoulders, but then cried out in surprise when suddenly Holtzmann was no longer inside her.   
  
"Tell me more," Holtzmann repeated, licking the wetness from Erin, vagina to clit in one messy stripe, and then she was pulling out from under her completely, Erin's shaky legs falling to the bed on their own. 

Holtzmann scrambled up Erin's body, quickly, because she knew Erin and knew she'd feel abandoned by her cruel move, and used one hand to cup her girlfriend's cheek as she leaned in to kiss her, deepening the kiss so that Erin could taste herself. They both moaned, and Jillian trailed her free hand down Erin's body until she found her arm, guiding Erin's fingers up to her clit, she murmured in her ear, "tell me what you think I could do with a dick, while you touch yourself." She made a show of thrusting her hips, still tragically clad in constricting pants, down onto her girlfriend's bare stomach, knowing that she was watching and imagining what those very same hips would be doing to her, soon.   
  
Erin watched as Holtz rose from the bed and reached onto the side table where they'd put (and for the most part pre-assembled, thank god for being prepared nerds) the medium sized purple-dildo. Erin had chose the color because she wanted to be fucked, but she didn't want her girlfriend to look like she had a dick, not really. She loved her vagina too much. So she'd picked the color that seemed the most outrageous and Jillian - and oh god, fuck. Fuck. She lost her train of thought as Holtz shucked her unbuttoned shirt quickly and stepped out of her pants (true to form, was not wearing any underwear beneath them, either) and Erin began playing with her clit in earnest, lightly, trying to draw the build up out as she began to talk, all shyness and uncertainty if it had been their before completely gone now as she watched Jillian draw the leather up her slender hips, "I know you'll fuck me so good, Holtzy. I need... oh god, Jill, I need you to - " she let out a high pitched whine and bucked upward as she dropped a finger down to enter into herself, "pound me. press me up into the mattress and - and - " she couldn't do much more than moan as she watched the sight of Holtzmann crawling back onto the bed and hovering above her with her new appendage. She looked ridiculous. And sexy. God... did it suit her.   
  
Holtz reached down and pulled Erin's hands from her own body, placing them instead above her head on the pillow and pinning them there with her left hand as her right hand reached underneath and lifted Erin's hip. "Is this okay?" she asked quickly, nervously, squeezing Erin's wrists with her hand gently to show what she meant, "do you - do we need lube? Or can I, can I...."  
Holtzmann was delirious with desire but still hesitant to move, or make any decisions, not familiar with what Erin wanted in this sense, having never had anything bigger than two fingers inside of her before. She confessed as much to Erin who smiled up at her tenderly, "you're doing perfectly, Jilli. I want you to be in control, what you're doing is perfect..." she canted her hips up to rub the lips of her vagina up and down their new toy, her expression turning wicked as Holtzmann let out her loudest groan of the night, "and I am so wet right now. You don't need to do anything but fuck me. Love me."  
  
Holtzmann chuckled nervously, smiled endearingly as she lowered her body further, placing her face directly above Erin's and looking into her eyes as she gripped the strap-on in her free hand, eyes rolling back and mouth going slack as she felt how slick it was. When she came back into focus, she met Erin's eyes as if asking a question, and Erin nodded, bit her lip, and spread her legs wide underneath her...and jesus Holtzmann was proud of herself for not coming right there, having never quite seen this side of Erin before. She lined the toy up with Erin's opening (blindly, unwilling to look away from Erin's eyes, needing the connection) and slowly, shakily pushed herself forward, gasping loudly at how quickly she found herself flush against pubic bone, all the way in.  "Oh my God" she ground out between clenched teeth, watching at the same time as Erin's eyes flew wide open, as she drew out an elongated "yeeeees, MORE" that went straight to her fucking clit, which now had the most slight, teasing pressure against it from her _dick_ and oh, god, _god_ what was this woman doing to her? "More?" she panted out, confused by the suddenly manic quality of her lust, "More, you - do you mean?"  
  
"Fuck me Holtzmann. Now. Please. Now."  
  
It was like a switch had been flipped inside her, all of the power she normally held between her hips without even realizing it driving her to pull herself out of Erin slowly and slam back in, drunk on the cry it resulted in, making her want more, more of it forever. One more slow, perfectly angled push forward caused Erin's face to flush beautifully and the hilt to hit her own clit right _there_ , so right that she couldn't be slow anymore. Centering all of her gravity on her hips, she used both hands to continue to hold Erin's above her as she began roughly slamming into her, her eyes at first staring in wonder at Erin's all-new, unbelievably hot fucked-out look, and then unable to look anymore, burying her face into a sweet, delicious neck, the perfect place to suck and bite and keep herself quiet as Erin, fuck, Erin started fucking _screaming._

 _"_ UH, OH GOD. JILLI - JILLIAN"   
  
Holtzmann let go of Erin's hands which flew into her blonde, messy hair as Jillian began shaking the bed with the force and tempo of her thrusts. She swore she could feel Erin's wetness running down her legs now, or was it her own, everything was so mixed up because they were one and - and -  
  
"HOLTZMAN, Fuck, f- oooooooooooh god" Erin's body began thrusting up to meet her thrusts, and she dragged Jillian up by the hair to kiss her wetly, tongue battling with tongue until she couldn't get enough air, until her head was flying back onto the pillow, her hips bowed up into Jillian's pressing the toy into her at the deepest possible angle and she was coming, screaming without restraint and Holtzmann swore, staring in open awe, that she saw a tear slide down her cheek. She also swore she could feel Erin's walls clamping down around her, even though she knew it to be impossible, but wasn't it a thought, wow, wasn't that a thought? She began to pull out but this time she did feel Erin clamp down around her, thighs holding tight as her whole body continued to twitch, "Stay" she commanded, her voice slow and dazed, "don't move. Please don't move. Not yet."

  
And Holtzmann obeyed, slipping all the way back inside her, relishing Erin's quiet contented sigh as she lay down on top of her and wrapped her arms around her.   
"I'm gonna, I'm gonna be so good to you, baby" Erin murmured, drowsily moving her hips to cause friction for Holtz, who moaned and then laughed,   
"what you're going to do is sleep, princess. I'm gonna - I'm gonna pull out now, okay?" Erin nodded her assent and sighed almost sadly as Jillian did just that. Standing quickly to discard the toy and harness onto the floor, Holtz returned to her girlfriend and curled up behind her, pulling her into her chest.  
"You can touch me tomorrow. Maybe...wake me up with your tongue?" She whispered into Erin's ear, and the other woman groaned, turning onto her side more completely so she could press her ass directly against Holtzmann's pubic bone, the short hairs tickling her and making her squirm.  
  
Holtzmann bit back a quiet cry, resigning herself happily to being blue-ovaried (her term, she was coining it) for the night. She pulled Erin even closer against her as she drifted to sleep, and was surprised to find out she could begin to doze herself once she'd forgotten how wet she was.

They slept excellently that night.   
  


 


	4. Getting Dirty (Getting Clean)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holtz was only trying to help, honest!  
> (Or Erin gets slimed, and Holtzmann goes a little overboard trying to clean her up).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to InuGhost for the idea!! It won't be exactly what you asked for but it has a lot of the same elements:). Reviews and Kudos are super-hella appreciated, folks.

**Chapter 4: Getting Dirty (Getting Clean)**

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" Erin ground out through her teeth, tilting her voice up into an annoyed whine as the relatively harmless ghost they just captured spewed ectoplasm all over her at the last possible second. 

"You should curse more often Gilbert, it's hot" Holtzmann threw in with a wink as she walked past her with her new baby - an Excaliburesque, glowing purple proton sword - in one hand, and the freshly steaming ghost trap in the other. 

"That's rough," Patty commented, touching her shoulder in sympathy and pulling her hand away with a wince when she realized her mistake too late, "Aw man, that stuff is rich. Nasty. It always surprises me!" 

Abby didn't say anything, just quietly giggled at her friend's predicament as she hauled all of the equipment she could manage to carry back towards Ecto-1.   
  
Holtzmann came back from the "ghost-mobile" (as she liked to call it to tick Abby off) empty handed, and slung her arm around Erin's shoulders, completely unfazed as usual by the ionic smelling goo. "Come, come, walk with me," she said, a vaguely conspiring tone evident in her voice, "I have a new toy back at the office and I think you and me should try it out." 

Despite herself and how disgusting she felt, Erin blushed. 

* * *

 

It turns out, the "new toy" Holtz was talking about was a glass chamber filled with tubing and valves that was about the size of an old telephone booth. Holtz called it the _Ectoplasmic De-instigator_  - "Or the Crack-Cleaner, if you're nasty" Another one of her infuriatingly suave winks - and invited Erin to step inside, "fully clothed!" she cautioned, "I don't know how powerful the vacuum function is yet, a layer of clothing really does function as a protective barrier...."

With some nudging, teasing and pleading, Erin nervously agreed to take part in the 'experiment', with the condition that the door to the second floor be locked lest Abby and Patty got curious and ran upstairs, catching her in the act of being reckless (Holtz liked that Erin thought no one could see through her straight-laced edges. She liked even more that Erin didn't care if she herself saw through them, such as in this particular glorious moment).

Erin glanced back towards Holtz with an uncertain, vaguely amused expression on her face as she entered the chamber, warning her sharply "If I end up naked, you better freaking look away!"

"Ohh, boo. No more swearing?"   
  
"Holtz," she threatened, peering out from around  the half closed door.

"Alright, okay okay," Holtz drew two fingers across her heart in a dramatic X and then kissed them in a way that shouldn't have seemed filthy to Erin...but really, really did.

Erin shook her head and locked the door shut at last as Holtz moved closer to supervise. Placing one of her gloved hands on the glass to get Erin to look at her, she shouted theatrically, "Pull the lever Kronk!" causing Erin to stare at her blankly and shout back, "WHAT?"

She chortled to herself for a moment and then yelled back, "Pull the green glowing lever!!" 

And Erin did just that. 

* * *

When the bubbles and smoke and light and - God, just what kind of science went into this contraption? - all cleared, Erin was clutching her arms over her chest and was turned as away from Holtzmann as she possibly could be, "I'm NAKED" she screeched, "HOLTZ! I was joking! I didn't think I'd actually be...Hello? Holtzmann?" Against her better judgement she turned around (moving one hand lower for modesty's sake, of course, but at the last minute) and blushed furiously as she made eye contact with her friend for a brief second, who looked honestly...like she wasn't doing all that well.

Holtzmann's eyes roamed across Erin's entire body almost against her will, gaping in disbelief at Erin's...abs? Were those almost abs? But then Erin turned slightly to try and guard herself and she stuttered out an apology. She whipped her head to the side to stare at the wall but then decided that was a bit much, and stared at her own boots instead. 

"You have a tattoo," she gasp, whispered, "oh God - you have a tattoo. On- on your - I'm sorry...I didn't think the molecular charge would actually disintegrate your clothes but I'm truly glad you were wearing them because the brief radiation probably would have caused some burns you don't have any burns do you? I've got a lot of grease on my shoes. I should go get you a towel - " and with that the poor blonde stumbled off without looking where she was going into the direction of the cabinets by the stairs.

"Holtz," Erin giggled, getting over her own modesty rather quickly once she realized the nature of her friend's predicament, it was flattering and honestly she'd be lying if she said she hadn't thought about it...the thought of Holtz undressing her....wow. Okay. She shook that off before things got out of hand, "please look up from the floor. You're going to fall down the stairs and I'm not explaining this situation to Abby and Patty and KEVIN. Oh God."

"Yeah yeah," Holtz snarked, but there wasn't much bite in her voice as she finally began to walk normally to where she kept towels and spare clothes, "wouldn't want your big strong man seeing you in such a state of undress."

"I wouldn't, actually" Erin said with much more levity, trying to dissuade Holtz from feeling jealous but as of yet unwilling to outright say, 'I'm actually too busy thinking of you kissing me with that blush on your face'.    
  


Holtzmann grabbed a towel quickly and did an about face with her eyes toward the ground once more as she approached the de-sliming contraption. Erin thought it was adorable and on a whim decided to push her luck. If something happened....it happened. And if not? What was a little comfortable nudity between friends, huh?

"J" she said softly, "it's really fine. You're acting so nervous. I don't care if you see me." To prove her point, when Jillian Holtzmann looked up, her hand already on the Ectoplasmic De-Instegator's door, Erin's own hands were at her sides. 

Jillian Holtzmann was frozen, slack jawed. Erin's breasts were staring at her, the curve of her hip where it met her firm, small ass was flirting with her soul, the well-trimmed thatch of hair between Erin's gorgeous long thin legs was making love to her eyeballs. She couldn't breathe. She wasn't breathing. She couldn't - oh god. Fuck. That goddamn tattoo of a cursive, complicated equation teasing its way around the sharp angle of Erin's prominent hip bone. It was going to kill her. She was gone.

"Holtzmann," Erin teased, her voice exasperated and tense with nerves but still attempting (and nearly succeeding) at being coy, "you have a naked women in front of you. Please do something. Don't make me have to say I'm coming on to you." Erin's eyes flicked up and down Hotlzmann's body and Holtzmann's face lit up like so many fireworks. Not one for much ceremony, she immediately began shucking articles of clothing off, first her overalls, then her t-shirt - here she heard Erin let out a whimper and bit her lip, barely containing a groan of her own - and then her boxers. She was naked at the door, vibrating with energy as Erin's gaze ate her alive. She took a deep, shaky breath and went inside. 

"I'm still covered in slime" Erin giggled, as they stared at each other without shame.  
  
Holtzmann smirked, "good thing this doubles as a shower."  And sure, that was ridiculous. And Erin Hardly believed her.

But then she turned on the water.

"Here," she said, reaching slightly behind her to pull at a knob and fill her hand with lavender scented (anti-slime, she was certain) soap, "let me help you with your back..."

Erin threw her head back into the stream of hot water with a groan as Jillian slid in behind her, their skin making contact for the first time, Jillian's pubic bone brushing against her ass as she tried to make room to maneuver her hands. They both let out a gasp, and then Holtzmann's hands were making soapy circles along Erin's smooth shoulder-blades, cleaning the remaining slime off with ease and drifting lower, and lower, whispering into the physicists ear, "you did say it got everywhere..." as her long fingers lovingly curved around both buttocks and squeezed. Hard.

Erin yelped and spun around to push Holtzmann against the back wall and kiss her with equal vigor, neither of them caring that she was getting them both covered with water-logged slime as their fronts pressed together and their tongues probed and curled with a level of desperation they forgot they knew how to feel. "Does this thing ever run out of hot water?" Erin panted, as she quickly ran one of her soap-laden hands over her stomach and slid it quickly between her legs and then out again, over her pubic hair, making sure Jillian was watching, that her intention was clear.  

"No," Jillian growled out, flipping them around so Erin's back slammed against tile, Jillian's hand cradling the back of her head so it wouldn't make impact as well, as her other hand slid between Erin's slick heat and with two fingers entered her at once. Erin sighed and bucked forward, her head bowing down to bury in Holtzmann's neck as her whole body slid down the wall an inch and her legs spread wider. Now nothing but Jillian's own body supported her, was the only thing keeping her upright as Holtzmann eased out and into her slowly, taking care to curl her fingers just right on every stroke, Erin's tight walls the most amazing thing she'd ever felt. She was drunk on every squeeze of muscle and gush of wetness, hypnotized by Erin's shaky moans.   
  
"Please, faster, Holtz, please," Erin panted after a minute or so, throwing both of her arms around Jillian's shoulders and holding on as tight as she could, watching between them from her place at the curve of Holtz neck as Holtzmann's digits reached deep within her, disappearing up to the palm of her hand. Bottoming out. 

"You sure, love?" Holtz asked, scissoring her fingers within Erin and eliciting a delicious throaty moan.  
  
"Yes" Erin bit out, and then Holtzmann was fucking her with everything she had, the force of it drawing them both onto their toes against the wall, the slap of the water on their bodies only rivaled by the slap of wet skin on wet skin, the roar of the shower nothing compared to the echoes of Erin's screams and Holtz's near-animalistic grunts of exertion,

"You're so beautiful," she kept repeating in-between loud, ragged breaths, in between sharp bites, licks and nibbles to Erin's rapidly bruising earlobe, "you're so beautiful, you're so -" 

She felt Erin's walls start to close up, so much that it was hard to keep a rhythm, and she took that as her cue to pull out, and before Erin could protest or wonder, use the same two dripping fingers to rub in rapid circles around her clit. Erin's legs snapped together around Jillian's waist and her hands fell down to claw at Jillian's back and when Jillian flicked the hood of her clit in just the right way and bit down on the curve of her neck Erin was screaming and coming so quickly that it felt violent, her knees buckling completely and her teeth sinking desperately into the engineer's shoulder as her entire body shook with the force of her exertion,

"JILLIAN" she screamed, muffled against Holtz skin, and Holtzmann would swear she'd never heard Erin say her full name before but she thought it sounded incredible. Gorgeous, even. She wanted to hear her say it every single fucking day.

 And what a perfect way to start. 

 

 

 


End file.
